I'm Fine
by moodyxbaka
Summary: Soul Eater's hurt. Again. And Maka think it's all her fault. Will he be able to make her think otherwise? Or will something else happen in the midst? Soul x Maka. R&R please.


Mnn; yesh. Here's a Soul Eater fanfic written by moi. SoulxMaka! W00T!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Soul Eater and it's characters.

"MAKA!"

"OH KAMI(GOD)! SOUL I KNOW!"

"NOW!"

"FINE!"

Swinging the scythe around viciously, she killed that evil human. And what a battle it was. The trees surrounding the two of them were completely destroyed. As soon as the spirit had vanished, and a kishin soul floated, Soul had reverted back into his Human Form. Soul clutched his chest. A small wound was there. Fresh blood poured out slowly. "Egh…"

Maka had completely underestimated this spirit; and got Soul hurt in the process.

"Soul-kun!" Maka cried. She ran towards him.

Soul blinked. Forcing a grin, he looked at her. "I'm fine; I'm f-." And before he could finish, Soul collapsed on the ground.

Maka shrieked. "SOUL!"

It was pouring down very hard. The only way Maka could ensure her and Soul Eater's safety was to hide inside of a cave. Somewhere where they could hide in… somewhere safe. And she found a tree. It was large and wide, the inside was cut out. It was a great place for her and Soul to hide in. Until the storm was gone, though.

Thunder roared and lightning flashed. Maka let out a shriek here and there, but she couldn't get her mind off of Soul. It was the second time she'd gotten him hurt badly. And it was getting worse. How could she, the girl who was supposed to make the best Death Scythe, better than her father is, let this happen to her weapon? As a meister, she should think more properly.

But she didn't do that this time.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why do I do this?"

_Sob, sob._

"I almost got Soul-kun killed last time…"

_Sniffle, sniffle_.

"And now… again!" She clutched her fists and cried more. Louder than she wanted.

The sound of her crying had awoken Soul Eater from his sleep. He looked up, and turned his head. The male managed to get up (although he had to clutch his chest from the pain of him moving) and looked at his master.

"Maka? What happened?"

All he could hear from her were muffled _"It's all my fault…" _

"Nani? (What?)"

And then it hit him. _She's upset about me…_

"Maka, stop crying." He said. Soul put his hand on her back and rubbed it trying to calm her down. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He re-assured her again and again. Saying those words over and over.

Maka collapsed into his arms, sobbing more and more. "Gomen ne, gomen ne." Maka sobbed. She said this over and over again, not being able to stop. It was all her fault… it was all her fault, right?

Soul groaned. He put _both _arms around her this time. Embracing her, he let his head fall on top of hers, sighing softly. He wasn't exactly good at things like this. He never was. It wasn't something a 'cool' guy like him knew anything about. But he wanted to help… he really did.

"Shhh… Maka-chan… it's fine. I'm not… y'know." He murmured.

Maka sobbed a bit more. Not as loudly and as hard as she did a few minutes ago.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry. S-soul-kun, it's a-all m-my f-f-fault."

"Iie. (No.) Maka, it's mine. I should've been a little less reckless."

Maka was quiet. She sniffled a bit and kept her head (lightly) against his chest. Soul's arms still wrapped around her. He was rocking back and forth, a bit, to calm her down. Alongside his _'It's not your fault, I'm fine.'_

"Soul…-kun…" The female said quietly. She felt… different. So safe. In his arms… she felt safe and… something else. Something… unexplainable.

Her cheeks burned. Was she in…?

Soul _shhhh_'ed her and all they could hear was the each other breathing and the thunderstorm outside. His heart beated against his chest. But why? He hoped Maka couldn't hear it…

And she did. Her ear heard it loud and clear. It wasn't a normal heartbeat. It was a fast one. But why? Did he also…?

"Soul-kun…" She said softly.

His ears perked up. He nodded and spoke back in that same soft tone she used.

"Ah?"

"I feel…"

_What does she feel..?_ Soul thought.

"… a bit…"

_NANI?!_

"… just sorta…"

_WHAT IS IT?!_

"… Soul-kun?"

She looked up and saw his face. It was practically almost as red as hers was. Silence passed between the two of them. Maka sighed and blurted it all out, turning her head back to the position it was before; against his chest.

And she told him everything. She told him her feelings. She told him the truth.

"I love you."

This, obviously, took Soul back by surprise. He'd never thought she'd fall in love with him. Soul never liked her like that. Never. But lately, he'd be getting these feelings. Everytime he saw her, his heart would beat more and he'd want nothing more than just to be near her all the time. And save her from all harm that would come near her.

That's why he let himself get hurt all those times.

Now he got it… he did it out of love…

A very red Soul Eater had brought her a bit closer to him and he leaned down, his mouth near her ear. Soul spoke, whispering into her ear.

"I love you too."

Maka shivered, letting out a sigh. And it was one of relief. Looking up at him, she tilted her head to the side. "R-really…?" She asked him uncertainly. It wasn't like she didn't believe him. Of course she did. But… she needed to hear it from him again. And maybe… have something to prove it too.

Soul nodded. A sheepish grin graced his face. His cheeks burned and grew hot. He was blushing like crazy. Just like Maka was right now.

"Yeah."

_YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!! Soul-kun LOVES ME BACKK!!_

A smile appeared on her face. "You do?" She asked again. Oh, this was too good to be true.

Soul smirked. He moved his head, leaning down. And what he did was a bit unexpected. Maka certainly wasn't expecting this, and truthfully, neither was he.

He touched his lips with hers. He kissed her, in other words.

And Maka kissed him back.

Pulling away, he smirked and blushed a bit. He was _very _happy right now. "Yeah. I do."

Maka blushed and smiled softly. "If I remember… you questioned if anyone would ever love a _'Tiny-tits' _girl like me; Nya, do you still think that way now?" She asked teasingly.

Soul chuckled. "Nah. It's cool. For a cool guy like me, this is cool."

And they kissed again.

Well... done. What do you think? Those two SHOULD be together. They will be. I'll make sure of it! Anyways: be an awsome person and give me an awsome review. Yosh? All right? Good. Now go and do it. x3


End file.
